The Daring escape of Ally Samuals: The Re-write
by ForeverLily
Summary: Ally Samuals was walking home one day when she stumbled into a world better left alone. She had crossed into the path of a sadistic vampire named James who wanted her for her blood. He had thought he would break her, but he had no idea just how resilient the human spirit is. Now her only option is a desperate, crazy plan that might not even work.


Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you like the re-write to The Daring Escape of Ally Samuals. I saw that there was a lot to improve upon so I wanted to fix it. Hopefully it's a bit more realistic.

As a side note, 'Irony is the great ruler of life and death,' was never really said by Shakespeare-I just thought that it sounded dramatic.

-lillyflower's revenge

Have you ever wondered what you'd do if you met a vampire? I remember reading Dracula and watching movies about vampires and saying, 'this is what I'd do.' I knew I'd panic-I got that part of it right. I swore that I would keep a cool head and fight back as much as I could. But what I didn't predict was that I'd act like a raving lunatic. Then again, I never actually believed they were real did I? Almost exactly one year ago I became a believer.

It was the dead of winter. The night's icy winds penetrated through my heavy coat all of the way through the thin T-shirt I was wearing underneath my sweater. Snow was beginning to float though the sky, gently tickling my face before it melted. Normally I loved nights like that, but that night I was in a hurry. Curfew started in exactly twenty five minutes and I couldn't be late again. If I did my parents would ground me and the last thing I needed was to be grounded during the Valentine's Day dance-I had never had a potential date before, but this year I had heard that Luke was going to ask me. How could I say no? He was funny, intelligent, and (according to my friends who knew his friends) loved horror films as much as I did.

At first I started out at a normally paced walk-it was a fairly short distance between my friend's house and my own. Suddenly, my heart skipped a beat and the hair stood up on the back of my neck. An odd feeling creeped up on me and settled in the pit of my stomach. You'd think that a suburban street would be better lit. My pace changed to a brisk walk-almost a jog. There was no need to panic. Shadows were nothing more than the way the dim light hit objects, and the noises were just animals (probably a rabbit or a cat who had escaped). My mind was just playing tricks on me.

Suddenly a hand was around my waist. Before a shriek could escape my throat I heard a sharp crack and I began to see spots until everything became black.

My eyes began to flutter open as the ancient radio flicked onto a crashing symphony.

I took a look around the room to see white walls with several mirrors and crosses. The room was dim with only a few scattered beams of light. It was just enough to see deep red carpets-not Christmas red, but something deeper, like wine.

A silky voice dragged me out of my thoughts. "Ah, I see you're awake." It dawned on me that he was my kidnapper. Suddenly I couldn't move. My muscles were locked in place and my voice had frozen like an icicle to the roof. For some reason my eyes refused to look at him.

His footsteps trailed towards me. "How do you like your quarters?" I couldn't answer.

"Answer me, girl!"

I opened my mouth; nothing came out but a faint, "w…", came out. What I had meant to say was, "What am I doing here?"

"You are currently in my…office. I do hope that you like the décor-over the years I find that I have developed a taste for irony. As a former actor I find that irony is the great ruler of life…and death. I do believe that Mr. William Shakespeare said that to me himself-he almost wrote it into one of his better known works. I believe now it is simply called Romeo and Juliet; perhaps you've heard of it? " Exactly who was this guy? How could he possibly know William Shakespeare? I realized with horror that I was being held by a madman.

How was I supposed to escape? None of my fantasies and hypothetical situations would work in this situation. Somehow I sensed that hitting him over the head wouldn't help at all. Neither would kicking him between the legs. Instead it seemed that I had two options-either I could show my fear or hide it-if he does kill me I'd rather die with dignity.

"Who are you?" I managed to choke out. "Aren't you going to tell me your name? Isn't this the part of the movie where you tell me who you are and what your scheme is?" Now I was doing that thing where I was so frightened I started to babble. At first I was too terrified to look up but I couldn't exist. He had long blonde hair in a ponytail and his eyes were as red as the carpets. Somehow he managed to look both beautiful and terrifying.

"You're a clever one aren't you? You may call me John. I am a vampire and you, my dear, are my prey."

Prey…That didn't sound promising at all.

"Oh no, there's no need to be afraid. It's a perfectly natural thing-like a wolf hunting a rabbit. You may be surprised-it might not hurt…much. Just a pinch, a sting, a pull, and then it's all over.

"You can't be thirsty yet! I mean, it's not breakfast yet! It's still pitch black outside."

Instead of looking as irritated as she had imagined he managed to look vaguely amused. "I suppose if I was human it would be. But I'm a creature of the night. In fact, I'm late for dinner." A flash lit up his eyes. They were red, like blood.

"No you can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because…uh…I have an…um…rare disease that eventually leads to insanity." Yeah, as if reading too much causes insanity.

"Why do you insist on prolonging the inevitable? All humans are doomed to die. Eventually their weak bodies crumble into dust. Your fate is for that moment to come sooner rather than later."

"Listen…John-"

"Please refrain from calling me that. Your death will much less painful."

"Isn't that what you're supposed to call people when you don't know their name? John Doe?" I rolled my eyes. If I was going to die, I refused to let him win.

"My name is of little consequence to you."

"Whatever you say Johnny."

Before I could even blink his amusement turned into violent anger. "I said stop calling me that human." He threatened in a deadly whisper.

"Ooh I'm so scared. Bite me." This time I met his eyes in defiance. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. But what was a few more minutes when you knew that you're going die anyway?

Without warning, a sickening crack echoed through-out the room and pain shot through my leg.

I refused to cry out in pain. Somewhere (probably the internet) I had heard that pain was a state of mind. Maybe I could think my way out of it. I tried to fill my mind with thoughts of puppies, Chocolate, and Vampire Academy. If Rose and Dimitri were here they'd save me. But this wasn't a fairy tale. There would be no Prince Charming for me. There would be no vampire slayer coming to rescue- just pitiful, weak, powerless, human me. Sometimes we have to be our own hero.

"Impressive. Most humans would be crying out in pain. That's the thing about you humans. You're so predictable! And then, as quickly as lightning flashes, you do something unexpected. It's almost a shame that you won't be around too much longer."

He was staring into my eyes and not breaking contact. What was it that my biology said about eye contact again?

"But then, I've always enjoyed having a little fun with my food before I eat. Now rise human, I'm not through yet."

Now I remembered. It was a dominance thing. I could definitely feel it. "You won't get away with this!"

"Oh? You think that your pathetic police will catch me? Ha! They can't even solve their human crimes." That smirk was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Well, uh…" I needed a name to throw around. After a moment of though it occurred to me that I had seen one of his kind before. Or, at least I've seen someone who resembled his kind. Was it possible that I could bluff my way out? "Carlisle Cullen and his, uh, coven won't let you get away with hunting on their turf." Please let this work. Please let this work.

"Then I suppose I'll have to pay him a visit after dinner." There was no way that vampire would defend a human against their own!

Okay, that was a spectacular failure. That only left the insanity thing. How exactly was I supposed to pull it off? Maybe hearing voices would be a good start. "You're right. That is a good idea." "No! Don't be an idiot." "That's easy for you to say." "Sam! I could never say something like that. I don't care how 'hot' you think he is! He is a freaking vampire who is about to kill us."

Suddenly he growled in annoyance. "Who are you talking to girl?"

"Alex."

"There's no one here but us."

"What, you mean you can't see Alex? Alex is standing right next to me! You're the one who brought her in here with me." I elbowed the space next to me. "Well, aren't you going to say hi? If we're going to die anyway we might as well die with a little dignity."

"This Alex person isn't here!"

"Yeah, Alex is."

"Even if there was an Alex here he couldn't protect you from this."

I folded my arms. "I'll have you know that Alex is a she!"

"What kind of mother would name her daughter Alex? Never mind that, 'she' isn't here to protect you anyway because she doesn't exist!"

Before I could blink of yellow streaked in front of me. When James stopped he was holding a knife up, examining it in the dim light. "It is beautiful isn't it? See the way the silver reflects the light? But I think it would look better like this." Fire began to spread down my cheek. I screamed.

"Hm…Meadowsweet and Clover," he sniffed. "Hmm…Not my usual type." For a moment he looked almost apologetic. "I mean no offense. You smell quite nice-sweet, even."

"Worse things could happen, right Alex? Remember that time that Dad cut off the tip of his finger? Or that time that Louisa fell face first down the stairs."  
Stop being such a pessimist."

James growled in frustration, then he did something truly disturbing-he licked the knife. Suddenly his red eyes turned obsidian and I started to panic. He wasn't going to let me go. Ever. "You are quite refreshing-much nicer than I thought."

"Alex says that she's glad that you're enjoying my blood like she enjoys a good vintage."

At first he began to lean towards me, but then he stepped back and slapped me. My face felt like I was hit by a baseball bat. When I reached up to touch it I felt something warm and wet trickling down my face. It was blood.

"If you know what's good for you you'll shut up!"

"No! Alex says that you're just a bully, and that bullies-" I saw that he was about to speak so I shut up quickly.I could sense that he was going to hurt me very soon. I had to step it up a notch. I hid crouched down to the ground and started talking to myself.

"I'm in a shell. Yes, a nice warm shell. I can't hatch yet-I'm not ready to break free yet. It's better here where nothing bad can happen!" I muttered.

"You girl are getting on my last nerve!" Another blow came to my rib.

"Why am I breaking out? Cheep cheep! I shouldn't be breaking out! I'm not ready yet! Cheep cheep!" I chirped.

"That's it. I have had enough! I would kill you but I don't want you to contaminate me."

A sharp pain stung at my neck, then I everything faded out.

Sharp light blinded me and I groaned. What just happened? Why did I feel so…good?

A man with blond hair and honey eyes walked over to me. I was too blinded by the light to really get a look at them, but the man seemed familiar.

He walked over to my bed and looked at a chart. "Good morning Elena. I'm Carlisle Cullen, your Doctor." Duh. "It seems that you've managed to get yourself into quite a scrape."

"Uh…"

"Someone brutally attacked you last night. It says that you have two broken ribs, several broken bones in your left leg, a sprained wrist, and multiple cuts running down your face. You also have a concussion. Do you remember what happened last night?" He looked at me meaningfully.

"Yes, I remember _everything_." How could I forget the face of a vampire who nearly killed me? "He was a vampire," I whispered. "I don't know why he let me go-I thought I'd never get to go home again."

He looked me in the eye and slowly and calmly said, "You were attacked on a dark street last night. You faced a terrible shock and now you are coping by creating false memories. You know that there is no such thing as vampires." I took the hint and nodded. "For the next few days someone will be patrolling the perimeter of your property to make sure that he doesn't come back.

"Thank you." I whispered and he smiled. "Alright Miss Samuels, you should be cleared to go by the end of week. You're lucky that your injuries weren't so severe."

After that I was more than a little paranoid. As the dance approached I panicked that I wouldn't be able to go because it would be at night. Every time I felt a breeze or saw a shadow I was afraid that it was Him.

On the Tuesday before the dance I finally found the nerve to talk to Luke. He was grabbing a notebook from his locker when he spotted me, and then nearly dropped it on my foot. It made a loud thumping noise and I saw his face slowly turn red.

"Hey Allie. Um…sorry about that."

I couldn't help but giggle. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Are you excited about the dance?"

"Oh…I wanted to talk to you about that. I don't really want to go and-"

If it was possible his face grew even more red and he averted his gaze from me to the ground. "I see…I understand." It took me a moment before I realized what it sounded like.

"No, that's not what I meant. What I meant was that I don't really want to go the dance-my leg is still bothering me. I was wondering if you wanted to do something else instead. I saw you looking at that ad for restaurant with live music. Do you know who's playing? Maybe we could go there."

A relieved smile appeared on his face that made my heart flutter. He had such a nice smile. "Maybe we could go earlier in the day-my parents set a curfew after I was attacked a few weeks ago. I need to be back by eight o'clock." Let's just hope that my parents wouldn't contradict what I said later.

"Sure! To be honest I really didn't want to go anyway. I only asked because I thought you'd want to go."

"Noon then?"

"Noon it is."


End file.
